


miraculous yugioh - short one : reveal

by hhhomunculus



Series: miraculous tales of yuugibug and chat ryo | miraculous yugioh au [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Heartshipping, M/M, good boys, helo look what i did, i love these boys let me l i v e, i wrote a thingy, miraculous yugioh au, r u proud ma, they did the smooch!! the smoochy smooch!!, ygo oneshot, yugioh x miraculous crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: a oneshot for a yugioh x miraculous (ladybug) au im working on bc i am trash for yugioh, i am trash for miraculous, and i am trash for heartshipping-Chat Noir and Yuugi have a little heart to heart after an akuma battle... except there's not even a lot of talking. There are hugs and kisses though.





	miraculous yugioh - short one : reveal

**Author's Note:**

> me and soyamargada on tumblr were talking about my miraculous ladybug au on discord and what the reveal would be like and long story short its really gay and there are smoochies and i wrote this all in like an hour and its short but im proud
> 
> word count: 812

They had just beat the akuma. Ryo couldn’t quite remember the finer details of the fight- gods, he could barely remember the entirety of it, just that rush of panic and worry and flat out fear that had filled him with adrenaline the exact moment Ladybug had jumped into that dangerous situation. He had felt his heart stop, he could feel the dread filling him because _oh gods that was Ladybug, that was the love of my life, and he just jumped into that and i might **lose** him and-_ and then he stopped because that wasn’t something he should be doing right now- he shouldn’t be fearing (well, he should) but he should be _helping_ because he may not know what Ladybug was doing but he could for sure make sure he didn’t die in the process.

And so they had beat the akuma, as they always do, and they were in the secluded alleyway the both of them had retreated to to get away from the mass of paparazzi and fans that had gotten there remarkably fast after the akuma had been purified. Ladybug turned to leave (he knew he should be leaving too, he was really close to detransforming) and he reached out for the other hero’s wrist, black gloved hands circling around the spotted hero’s slim wrist and pulled him closer for a hug because gods he just needed to make sure Ladybug was still there, not just a figment of his imagination because something happened to the real one (because yeah, the akuma had been purified and everything but it had been so _terrifying_ he just needed to _know-_ )

And maybe he pulled too quickly or too hard or whatever because next thing he knows is that he isn’t just _hugging_ Ladybug, oh no, he’s _kissing_ Ladybug. _Shit._ He’s too shocked to do anything at first but then Ladybug wrenches away and his eyes are wide in shock and his face is almost as red as that suit he wears and Ryo’s sure his own face is the same hue. Ladybug stares at him for a few moments and then begins to back away and turns to leave, but god this is something Ryo needs to get out so bad because _he can’t fucking take it anymore, he’s had enough of the fucking wait_ and he grabs for Ladybug’s wrist again, yanking the bug themed hero around to face him (and there’s an unusual solemnity about him, in his eyes and the way his mouth is set in a wavering like unlike his usual smirk and the way he’s standing, almost like he’s about to confess something bad that makes Ladybug pause.)

“I’ve had enough, I’m not fucking waiting for this anymore.” The cat themed hero muttered, almost more to himself than to the other, before continuing on to say “ _claws off._ ”

A bubbling green light begins to travel it’s way up his body, from his feet to the tips of his face ears and the top of the ghost white ponytail that matches them in height, and the last remnant of his costume to come off is his mask, and suddenly brilliant green eyes nearly drowned in long white lashes and covered by messy bangs of the same color are staring straight at Ladybug and suddenly instead of the confident Chat Noir, standing in front of the bug hero is Ryo Bakura, the almost shy model that Ladybug has been crushing on since the day they met.

Ladybug doesn’t know what to do. He wasn’t prepared for this. He honestly just wanted to get home, give Tikki some cookies, and go to sleep. But, of course, those plans had changed the moment Chat had stopped him in that alleyway. And now standing before him was Ryo- not Bakura Ryo the model, or Bakura the popular kid who was friends with almost everyone, the bug hero realized. Just Ryo, the borderline shy kid when out of the spotlight, who had jumped the one time he had tried to approach him out of costume and out of school hours.

And before he realized quite what he was doing, Ladybug was telling Tikki spots off and he himself was detransforming, and suddenly it was Bakura Ryo and Mutou Yuugi, standing in front of each other, and Yuugi can see Ryo’s eyes widen but it doesn’t look like he’s disappointed (like he thought his partner would look at him when they finally revealed each other) but he looks… happy. And then Ryo’s striding towards him and engulfs him in another hug (Yuugi almost suffocates against the huge sweater the white haired boy was wearing) and then Yuugi’s face is being tilted up and he can feels lips on his and it’s just… bliss.

_Never did either of them think that their big reveal to each other would be this sweet._


End file.
